Laying on a bed of Green Leaves
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This take place after Gotham City Sirens Book Two. Poison Ivy is missing Catwoman and Harley, but she is settling in her life alone. Until Harley one night comes over to talk to her.


_**Author's Note: This is my first story in the batman universe, and I hope the ones that reads it like it :o)**_

* * *

 _ **Laying on a bed of Green Leaves**_

Poison Ivy was laying on a branch over her bed. She was watching Harley Quinn sleep. The younger woman was resting ever so peacefully, her blonde hair was sprawled on the green pillow. She was loosely hugging a clown doll. A faint smile on her red lips. Ivy found her simply adorable.

When being presented with the subject she hadn't admitted to loving Miss. Quinn, but the fact was that she did, quite a lot. In fact when she and Haley walked separate ways six months back, it felt like what little she had of a human heart was splitting up. It hurt, so much that she thought it was something wrong with it. Of course it wasn't. It was just heartache.

For Ivy however it was new, as she had not been loving anything but her plants. Not even when she was fully human. In fact she was not so good at handling her emotions. Having lived with both Selina and Harley for so long it was no denying that they had been more than just friends, after all spite their bad sides, both women had grown on her.

Being an early bird it happened that she woke before the other to, then just sat up in the bed they all shared and watch them. Much like now.

Never really having any real friends, she had enjoyed living with them, spite their argues and differences. When she found an apartment of her own after the split, it just wasn't the same. It was big and she had what she needed, even a various of plants. Still it was to quiet. She even hated having Selina roll her eyes every time Haley came in after shopping. She couldn't even help but wonder how the two others were.

Of course she saw them on the news every once in a while, glad that Haley had not gone back to the joker. He really wasn't good for her, nor was Batman for Selina. She didn't say anything though, the bad things happening before they parted ways, had taught her not to.

Every once in a while after a long day at work she caught herself looking over at a picture of the thee of them. A selfi taken with her own cell phone. She even thought about calling them every once in a while, but as the time passed, she put the idea aside. She talked to her plants instead.

* * *

It is safe to say that the redhead got taken by surprise when Haley rang her doorbell a rainy night. She seldom had company, still it happened that one of the neighbors needed something or other so she had opened the door and found her friend dripping wet outside it.

"Haley?" her blue grin eyes flicked in surprise.

"Can I come in…wet?" the blonde was shivering lightly, her hair dripping onto her shoulders. She was freezing.

The redhead nodded and opened the door more to let her inside. The other woman didn't even think twice. Once inside she said, "Nice digs."

"Thanks so how can I help you, you want a warm shower, a towel, clothes?" the redhead wondered concern.

"A shower, then I will tell you why I am here," she said and smiled at her. She just wanted to hug her. Still she didn't permit herself to do so, wet as she was. Then again water always had a great effect on Ivy, it made her bloom.

"Alright, I'll find something you can wear when you get out," said Ivy and smiled at her. She followed the other woman to the bathroom and put out a pair of denim hot pants and a pink top with a hello kitty on. She didn't even know why she had that in her wardrobe. Then again it seemed more perfect than ever that she did. She put it on a shelf in the bathroom saying, "Towels are in the closet under the sink."

"Alright, I will be right out," said the blonde, that at the moment was undressing. Ivy eyed her for a while, before she left the room. She went back to the living room. She sat down in front of her Tv and turned on National Geographic channel, some documentary about elephants were on. She didn't rightly pay attention to it thought. She was wondering why Harley had come by after all this time. If it was good or bad, she couldn't bear it if she was going to break her heart all over again. Still she didn't have the heart to tell her to leave when she had come all this way in the rain. Ivy knew for a fact she lived on another part of town.

The redhead sighed as she heard footsteps behind her. Harley's light steps against her aluminum floor. She didn't use wood of natural causes. She turned seeing the blonde nervously biting her lip. Something was clearly up.

"Everything alright, please tell me you are not in trouble and I have to bail you out?" Ivy's voice showed sign of worry.

"Not more than usual, mind if I sit?" the blonde wondered, nodding towards the couch.

"No," the redhead patted to the seat next to her. Harley came and sat down saying, "So since I parted with you and Kitty I've been doing a lot of thinking. So much went wrong the last time we saw each other and that was mostly my fault. In any case I've been back to Arkham to talk to Mister. J."

A shade was clearly visible along Ivy's green face, it still hurt to think about it. How Harley had changed that night from being her best friend, to a monster. Still she didn't speak, she chose to listen, at least for now.

Harley saw it, the hurt in Ivy's green blue eyes and sighed. Slowly she continued, "I wanted to talk to him about you know the stuff we've been through. That I was tired of being used for his means, we could still be friends, but that was about it. I also wanted half of his fortune as it was rightly mine. You see being on my own it made me realize that he was never good for me. Well we had our moments, but the only time I really felt good in my life, like I mattered, was when I lived with you and Kitty. Sitting alone in my small apartment I missed that. I also missed, like a lot. It's just not the same without you and your green leaves and flowers, and I wish we could maybe go back to what we had. Maybe not with Kitty, but us. Is that possible you think or is it too late?"  
Poison Ivy didn't even know what to think. She listened to her words and she could tell she was being truthful. Still the pain from last was still there. Then again she knew that if she turned her away now, she would most likely miss the opportunity to get a relationship again. Still there was a question she needed to ask.

"Do you love me, Harley?"

"I…do, what I said back then, it was cruel, but I do and I will do whatever I can to make it up to you," she said, leaning to carefully kiss her cheek.

"Okay, we can…try, but if I say stop I mean it," said Ivy, it was as far as she could go she figured.

"I will do that," she nodded, it was the least she could do. She slowly leaned in and kissed her green lips. The redhead let her, small red flowers blowing down her arms as her heart was beating fast with joy.

* * *

And here she was about a week later, watching her sleeping every so peacefully, and she loved doing it. Her Harley and now she knew she would never leave her side. She smiled as she climbed down the branch and into bed. She gently stroke Harley's cheek and smiled at her, "Time to wake up."

"Oh hi, what time is it?" the other woman wondered. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

"About 7 Am, I am leaving for work soon, do you want, to have breakfast or coffee with me?" the redhead wondered in a soft tone.

"Alright, give me a few to get up and I will meet you in the kitchen," the blonde responded with a yawn. Ivy laughed heartfelt before she got up of bed, tossing a rose to Harley. She blushed and smiled at her saying, "Thanks, Red."

"Welcome, love," she said and walked towards the kitchen to make a fruit salad for them. Harley headed towards the shower thinking that maybe she should suggest them calling Kitty later. If nothing else to talk, she missed her to. Not that she wanted to go back to the way they were, because she figured, for her it was more than enough to have just her Ivy.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
